


Blessing

by DawningStar



Category: Lost Odyssey
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if impressing all of Numara wasn't going to be hard enough, there's someone else Ming wants Jansen to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tronella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronella/gifts).



Ming allowed Jansen to carry her harp, though she winced just a little when he stumbled at the edge of the rocky shoreline. The harp itself wasn’t likely to break, being well-reinforced with protective magic over the three hundred years she’d owned it, but the taut strings might; magic there would dull the quality of the sound, and she didn’t really have time in the frantic rush of wedding preparations to restring and tune it to her satisfaction.

“Hah!” he exclaimed in triumph as he set it carefully on the rock, and his wide, exuberant grin was well worth a little strain on her nerves. “Told you I wouldn’t drop it.”

She set the small wooden stool down beside the harp, and sat down, fingers testing the pitch with a soft scale. “Well done,” she smiled at her husband-to-be.

Jansen was looking at the sea with palpable unease, but he took a moment to dust his hands together dramatically and blow on them. “I am strong, aren’t I?” he said smugly.

Ming brushed her fingers lightly over the harmonic curve, and closed her eyes. The melody that poured through her fingers was still the shared grief of a thousand years alone in so many ways, but touched now with bright, poignant threads of joy.

She was still playing as the Holy Beast reared his long white neck from the water, blue and pink fringes dripping. Jansen moved involuntarily between Ming and the ancient being, but Ming could hear the hum of a pleased and curious counterpoint that resonated with her magic. The Holy Beast, free from the confusion that the magic energy had wrought, had no intention of attacking. Ming smiled, and focused the joyful message into a ripple of music and magic.

The shimmering white head bent toward Jansen, who stumbled backward two steps, then stood his ground, though he looked as though he very much wanted his weapon. “It’s all right,” Ming assured him.

“Are you telling me, or him?” Jansen said, blinking nervously upward. The Holy Beast huffed, and a gust of warm breath tugged at their hair, smelling of salt.

Leaving the harp where it was, Ming stepped confidently forward, resting a hand on the soft white scales. She beckoned Jansen forward, and laid her other hand possessively on his shoulder.

_ This one? _ her oldest friend questioned, tilting his head to peer at Jansen. His song turned thoughtful, probing. 

Jansen flinched. “I can--is that him?” he asked, voice soft in wonder. “I couldn’t quite hear it last time, but there’s something--in my head, like your music...” 

The Holy Beast lowered his head a fraction more, and nudged Jansen, very gently. Approval wrapped warmly around them both, woven in his ancient song--blessing and warning.  _Love one another while you can, my dear ones._

Ming blinked away sudden tears, and missed the moment when her friend vanished back into the sea. Her husband-to-be whistled softly. “That was worse than the lecture Maia gave me,” he declared. 

She managed, just barely, to quash her curiosity on the comparative experiences. “I told you he’d like you.” 

Jansen shook off the momentary awe like a dog shedding water, and grinned ruefully at her. “You know, I’m not sure I counted on having to impress all these in-laws when I agreed to marry you.”

It startled a laugh from Ming. All of Numara was, she supposed, her family, in one sense or another, though far too many of them behaved like ill-mannered children. “They just want to be sure you make me happy. And you do,” she added, reaching to brush his cheek, “make me very happy indeed, Jansen.”


End file.
